In medical facilities, to perform drop injection into a patient, or to administer an anti-adhesive material, a living tissue adhesive or the like into a patient, or the like, a medical solution may be used by drawing the solution from a medical solution container in which it is contained through use of a syringe. In such a situation, the medical solution container and the syringe are interconnected through a connector. An example of a connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-97253.
The connector described in this document includes a tube-like fitting section for having a port of a syringe fitted therein, and a needle which communicates with the fitting section and pierces a rubber stopper mounted to a port of the medical solution container. The connector thus configured is used by piercing the rubber stopper of the medical solution container with the needle to connect the connector with the solution container. In this condition, the port of the syringe is fitted into the fitting section so as to load the syringe with the medical solution.
In the connector, however, the connection with the port of the syringe is based on the fitting structure, so that the problem of difficult disconnection of the syringe from the connector can arise when the fitting is unsatisfactory, for example. Besides, in the case where the fitting force is excessively high in magnitude, an attempt to disconnect the syringe from the connector may be followed by a situation in which the disconnection is very difficult or impossible to achieve.